Naruto The Red Flash Of Death
by The Master Of Sage
Summary: Jiriya comes to the village and sees naruto getting attacked by the villagers. he then adopts and trains naruto.naruto and sasuke are related and the Uzumaki have a dojutsu
1. The Beginning

Hey guys this is chapter 1 of Naruto the red flash of death pairings are NarutoxIno. SasukexSakura and 4 people on team u not 3 Naruto,Ino,Sasuke,Sakura

Jiraiya was walking around the village happily as he was peeping on Woman as he normally does but he then heard screams. And what seemed like a kid crying

He rushed to the scene to see what looked liked a young minato with Whiskers he then realized it was minato and kushina kid Naruto

He then rushed over and summoned a 9 foot frog and it uses its tongue to flicked away the villagers and chunins

He then looked at the young Gaki and said"Hey i'm Jiraiya" but naruto was bleeding out he then quickly shushined to the hospital and told the nurse to take naruto in a room now "Why the demon spawn does not deserve to live he's pathetic"

"YOU WATCH YOUR MOUTH TAKE CARE OF HIM NOW DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM I AM JIRAIYA OF THE SANNIN DONT MESS WITH ME" The woman Immediately took naruto and did whatever she needed to on him

1 Hour Later………..

"Here master Jiraiya he's perfectly. Healthy and fine" "Thank you And you look fine"He said with a giggle and left to go to the hokage office He knocked "Come in"said the old hokage "Hello Old Man I want to talk to you about something serious" "hmmm what is it" "Naruto" "Hahaha what about him is he starting to act like you" "No it's serious plus i'm a super pervert he was attacked by the villagers and because of that i want to adopt him and train him forget what you say" "the hokage was shocked by this

." W-w-well fine you may but in order for this you must train him here you can't take him with you" "Thanks old man c ya" "He then went to Naruto apartment for the 2nd time after dropping him off He saw naruto eating ramen enjoying himself

Jiraiya knocked on his window Naruto looked to see who it was "Hey your the cool dude who saved me" "Let me come in i want to talk to u" "Ok" "I know your parents" "W-What who are they did they care about me were they as cool as you"

"Shut it gaki i'm going to. Tell you about them they both loved you very much now what i'm telling you is S-Rank. Secret" "ooo i can't wait to hear this" "Your a Jinchuriki Of the nine tails remember when the fourth defeated the 9 tails he did not. He just sealed it in you so your dad is the fourth Hokage and your mom is Kushina Uzamaki and i'm your godfather"

"W-W-What t-that's so cool but….. Did they love me" "Yes they did they would do anything to live and be here with you"

"Now I'm going to train u to be strong your going to live with me so bring all your stuff i'll be waiting and here's the address" Poof he was gone "Oooo i can't wait this is going to be fun let me get my ramen and special ramen. Don't forget my clothes Im ready lets go and do this so i can beat anyone and be hokage"

"He's late" "I'm here phew" "Ok come in and sleep here's your schedule" he said as he dropped a paper. "Bye kid im going to do something outside but i'll be back"

Schedule

6:00-7:00 Focus Mentally and rise Battle IQ up and the tiniest amount of fighting and basic ninjutsu and tai

7:00-2:45. Academy focus and be the best or else

2:45-3:30 Home work snack

3:30-5:00 Train on chakra control and train on jutsu or learn new jutsu

5:00-7:00 Train Physically upper body and lower body and train stamina and speed

7:00-12:00 freetime/ Dinner/Bedtime

He then went to sleep

Next Day

"WAKE UP NOW UP UP TIME TO FOCUS FOR YOUR FIRST DAY OF THE ACADEMY well not yet remember your schedule"

6:00. "Ok here we go i know all the questions there gonna ask you they do the same questions every first day.

"First whos the 1 hokage. "Tobi freaking rama or tobirama"

"Second Name all the ranks from. Typically weakest to strongest". Hmmm Benin,Cunnin,Jo-in,AndBUU,HOKAGE BELIEVE IT

"Idiot. It's Genin,Chunin,Jonin,Anbu,Hokage"

"Ooooo I was close" "Only on the hokage was right" "Now basic and average jutsu Try the clone jutsu and the transformation jutsu. Ok first you got to think of the person and explode in a burst of chakra". "Ok easy" he then focused and thinked POOF! "SEXY JUTSU"

Jiraiya nose was bleeding furiously "N-not that do umm your dad" "ok" poof "perfect naruto now do the clone jutsu

"Just imagine a illusion clone of yourself like the transformation jutsu but another you" "Clone jutsu" a fake grey one which was flat on the ground "That's not it kid well do it when you get home bye time for the academy"

"Bye pervy sage"

\--Academy

"Hello Class" said iruka sensei. "It's the first day and i want to see where your at first up Ino yamanaka" "first do a transformation jutsu of me" Naruto then looked over to see this person was. when he looked at her he was astonished with how beautiful this girl was

"Transformation" she turned into sasuke "ok great impression of the uchiha now the basic clone jutsu" Naruto in the background was fawning over this girl and how hot she was

"Clone jutsu" "good next uzumaki naruto" naruto then got up confident "ok naruto now the clone jutsu" "o-o-ok" "ClOnE JuTsU" a sloppy grey clone was on the floor

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" the class erupted laughing at naruto failed clone

"Well ummm the transformation please" "Ok Sexy Jutsu!" Blood was everywhere in the academy every boy was knocked out besides naruto and sasuke

\--Hey guys this is my first naruto fanfic awesome am i right this won't be terrible like how umm yeah deku the heat absorber was i might give that fanfic to someone whos good at that well Bye


	2. Academy days new twin WHAT

After all the boys woke up from what naruto did Naruto Went to sit down next to the Uchiha he glared at him the kid looked cocky and arrogant. Irula screamed and said "DO A REAL TRANSFORMATION" "Fine pervert

"Do a hokage" "i'll do the fourth TRANSFORMATION JUTSU" "perfect next uchiha sasuke" "grnnn i know don't tell me CLONE JUTSU.it was the same as naruto's. He was embarrassed by that but the gitls did not care but the boys did and laughed TRANSFORMATION JUTSU. He turned into iruka "good" all the girls squealed at sasuke Naruto was pissed I know or E no that pretty girl was in love a Teme

"Ok we're done with that now a pop quiz only 5 questions" the class groaned.

Naruto could easily do this it was simple he wanted to beat this teme next to him

1"Ok let's see here whos the first hokage easy

Tobirama.

2 Next. Ummm the ranks let me think I was wrong pervy sage was right so its Genin,chunin,jounin,anbu,HOKAGE

3 What's the strongest dojutsu rinnegan

4 Name all the sannin Easy Pervy sage umm chainsit wait no pervy sage was talking about a snake guy and some blonde chick

5 what's your nindo my nindo is to never give up and keep my word. And get power by helping my friends"

"OK test down let me collect them and grade them while your at lunch"

Naruto had a lunch box because pervy sage said the lunch ladies might poison him. He was looking for somewhere to sit he saw the teme sitting alone the girls tried sitting next to him but he threatened to do a fireball jutsu at them even tho he could not but they believed him

Naruto sat in front of sasuke and took his 30 ramen bowls out and ate Sasuke was suprised this kid was sitting with him "Hey teme" "What you call me dobe" "you wanna go uchiha you wanna go" "so why are u so lonely" naruto asked "i could ask you the same thing." "come to this address trust me ur gonna want to come" "thanks i guess" RING!!! Its was time for class

"Ok i got the results. For the boys 1 is shikamaru 2 is sasuke 3 is naruto."

"For the girls 1 is Ino" Naruto blushed at her name "Sakura.And insert random character

Congrats to you all. Now time for Taijutsu sparring

Outside

"Ok first of Sakura vs Ino" "ok lets go"screeched sakura with her pathetic uselesself. Naruto screamed "GO INO-CHAN BEAT THAT. PINK HAIRED BANSHEE" "thanks whoever you are" "sasuke did you see that" "yeah her rejecting you that's what i saw" "whatever teme"

"Now do the friendship sign " "FORGOT THAT" they both said

Ino ran and dogged sakura's punch and punched her in the stomach sakura lost

"Next naruto vs sasuke Uchiha" "do the friendship signal" but they. Did their own version handshakes "GO" Both ran. At each other naruto tried to punch sasuke sasuke caught it and threw naruto

Naruto sweeped sasuke legs and punched him sasuke kicked him off the girls were cheering they then both ran and punched each other at the same time knocking each other unconscious

"Hey sasuke bring all your clothes and stuff to the house trust me you're gonna love it " "Sure Dobe" "hey pervy sage" "naruto how are ya. How was your first day" "Awesome i made a friend he's going to live here his name is sasuke uchiha " (pervy sage thinking:That's naruto secret twin he was turned into an uchiha i remember) ( the kekkei genkai the uzumaki have there senses are increased

And they can stop time for 10 seconds and there blue fire can burn anything amd chakra chains and also they can sense chakra beacons and there eyes can look anywhere from their location and. 1,000 miles"

"Ok he can sleep with you and i'll train you. Both and unlock your kekkei genkai "what are you talking about WHAT THE UZUMAKI HAVE A KEKKEI GENKAI AND WHY DID U COUNT SASUKE. HE'S A UCHIHA" "shut it he's your secret twin let me explain(he does)

"What that's confusing wait he has the kyuubi to this seems like a. Bad plot" "eh true"

KNOCK. "hey sasuke" naruto said as he opened the door "hey dobe" "OH MY GOSH THAT'S JIRAIYA OF THE SANNIN HE'S GONNA TRAIN US AND TAKE CARE OF US" "He's super strong i could use it to beat itachi" "let me explain things to you…(he does the explanation)

"W-W-What my life's a lie i thought i was an uchiha i mean the uzumaki bloodline. Is strong but mom dad my clan i'll rest for a while"

He does that for 15 minutes. "Ok i'm ready what's the schedule here's the paper says jiraiya "cool" "k homework"

(They do homework)

"Ok learn fire jutsu your going to learn 5 for today you have a lot of chakra so this should be easy first

1 fire ball jutsu

2 fire phoenix flower jutsu

3 Dragon flame jutsu

4 fire breath jutsu

5 Great flaming jutsu

And learn tree walking

And water walking

Shadow clone jutsu

"Ok" "we got this" "sasuke how about the clone since we have a lot of chakra" "SHADOW CLONE JUTSU" POOF! tiny versions of naruto and sasuke appeared "wrong" "let's do this again"naruto and sasuke said "SHADOW CLONE JUTSU" "cmon how that makes no sense our clones are super fat"

"Sasuke"jiraiya said "i'm going to show you how you actually look like naruto whiskers and red and blonde hair combination" "same with you naruto you look like minato and kushina you both are handsome if the ladies are after you they're gonna love you more" sasuke was scared about hearing that

"Ok your done" "i feel i can do the shadow clone easier" "same"

"SHADOW CLONE JUTSU" multiple naruto and sasuke clones appeared "that's awesome lets try the rest teme

They did all the jutsu. It was now in their arsenal and the water walking and tree walking

"Now it's time for taijutsu and upper body work and i might help you befriend the 9 tails and use his chakra when your older" naruto and sasuke were practicing the toad style Taijutsu and were lifting weights and they put weights on their clothes they did this for 3 years

3 years later

They were now 12 naruto wears what he were in shippuden while fighting pain without sage mode tho. And sasuke wears his clothes from the chunin exams the dark one and they

Are both mid chunin level there both pretty strong so i'll see you guys next chapter

Naruto wow im super strong

Sasuke i can still kick your butt

Naruto wanna go uchiha

Sasuke ok

Fighting


	3. Genin Exams

Hey guys let's do this so guys naruto and sasuke can control kyuubi chakra from 0-2

And there dojutsu is Maxigun. Also they know 10 fire jutsu 15 earth jutsu 20 Air and 5 and believe it or Not rasengan lightning. And fuinjutsu Guys also 5 man team not 4 sorry ready well let's go" and sakura not on the team maybe 6 cause of another surprise in the land of waves arc

"Sasuke hurry up it's the Genin Exams" "chill out plus we have to worry about if were going to pass we need to do the clone jutsu not the shadow clone. So we have persuade him"

"Bye Pervy Sage" they both say "bye kids"

Academy

Naruto and Sasuke sat down next to each other.today was the that sasuke was going to reveal he is an Uzumaki Once everyone got here it was time for the test.

"Ok hello class today is the day were you become Genin" "YEAH" they class shouted

"Ok first portion ks a written test 11 questions." prove you can do Clone jutsu,Transformation,and substitution jutsu

And after a 30 minute break then we see all the jutsu you can do and we will grade you from E to S if it is E- D you fail if it is C-S you pass

E 0-45

D 45-78

C 78-88

B 88-90

A 90-100

S 200

Now that we're done let's do the test

"Naruto you ready" "Hell yeah"

Sasuke thoughts: What jutsu multiplies you and your chakra Easy Shadow Clone jutsu naruto should not get this wrong:

Naruto thoughts: Oh gosh what is this i mean i think i use this jutsu a lot Shadow Clone Jutsu that's it

Ino thoughts:Easy That's the shadow clone

The second one Which country. Resides in the land of wind Sand sunagakure

Sakura thoughts: What animal does the six tails look like that is the easiest thing ever. It's an ugly slug

Naruto,Sasuke,Ino,Sakura thoughts: Who saved the village Yondaime ok next

Who created the Kohona military Tobirama easy. Jiraiya's famous summoning Gamabunta. What does his jacket read

Ino and sakura thoughts:Well he summon toads so it means toad gama like gamabunta

Naruto and sasuke thoughts: Easy Ebi shrimp

ino sakura thoughts:What is the uzumaki bloodline trick question they do not have one

Naruto and sasuke thoughts:Easy we have it it's the Maxigun were you have chakra chains and the blue fire can destroy anything and they can sense anything within a 1,000 miles but if they train harder 5,000 .and poisonous wind to id they train harder

Naruto sasuke ino sakura thoughts:what is kakashi famous jutsu scream of 1000 birds or chidori next why do akimichi eat a lot for strength and chakra d ranks are for genin and c ranks are for chunin:

"Ok class I will collect the papers now it's time for the basic test First Sasu-" he stopped umm "you for got my name sasuke uzumaki" "what your an uzumaki!" yeah why do you think me and naruto look the same and im not so vengeful as i used to be im not related to itachi "well go" " by the way sensei is it ok if me and naruto do shadow clone not clone jutsu we have a lot of chakra" "ok sure" "TRANSFORMATION JUTSU" he turned into minato "SUBSTITUTION JUTSU" "SHADOW CLONE JUTSU" 59 clones appeared " good sasuke next is Naruto Uzumaki" "hey you are trying to copy sasuke kun last name idiot die in hell burn" naruto was scared "WERE TWINS IDIOTS CHILL OUT" "Naruto you got this"said iruka. "TRANSFORMATION JUTSU" he turned into minato to "SUBSTITUTION JUTSU SHADOW CLONE JUTSU" "good next ino yamanaka" naruto loves ino the secret was out ignored him she loved sasuke (everyone transforms into minato ok ( "TRANSFORMATION. SUBSTITUTION JUTSU CLONE JUTSU" "good sakura your next" "TRANSFORMATION JUTSU SUBSTITUTION JUTSU CLONE JUTSU" everyone went. They were all tired besides naruto and sasuke. " Ok guys im going to grade this time for lunch bye"

LUNCH PASSES

"Ok.guys.on the test.ranking for the boys is 1 shikamaru 2 Shino 3 naruto and sasuke fighting for third"WHAT QUESTIONS DID I GET WRONG" "naruto..STOP SCREAMING you got the uzumaki part wrong" "no uzumaki's have a bloodline look MAXIGUN" the background of his eyes.turned red and the uzumaki whirlpool was in the middle" "o-o-o-o-o-ok w-w-wow i guess you are right"

"Now show the jutsu you can do guys first naruto than sasuke and ino then sakura etc

Naruto and sasuke did there jutsu im sorry but that is too much for me to write. "Naruto sasuke wow that was a lot and how the rasengan and the only person alive who can do that is kakashi and Jiraiya i'm guessing kakashi right." "nope" sasuke said"Jiraiya we know the toad style duh" "Ino go" "ok basic academy jutsu and mind transfer jutsu that is what i know

"Sakura!" "basic academy jutsu" (everyone goes)" Here's the headband everyone passed and the people who did good like naruto sasuke and ino get black headbands here"

"Pervy sage we did it" naruto said as he entered the house" "of course you did" "congrats how about we head out for ramen"

"Heck yeah" (they eat)

Team Placement day

"Bye guys this is my last day until i come back from my investigation " "bye pervy sage were gonna miss you" "bye"

Academy

Naruto and sasuke entered ino and sakura then barged in running "I WON" yelled ino "no i did" "no you didn't" everyone then entered

"Hello class glad to see you all here" Rookie of the year are naruto and sasuke" clapping

"Kunoichi of the year are Ino and sakura" clapping "Now team placements" "can i be on a team with Sasuke kiba shino and shikamaru please" "yeah" these boys said excitedly those boys naruto called were the biggest group of friends

"Team 8 Choji,Hinata,choji your sensei js kurenai

Team 10 Shikamaru Shino. Sai Asuma

Team 7 Is a special case Naruto Sasuke sakura Ino Kiba Kakashi "(haha sakura is on the team)

Naruto Sasuke and kiba did there handshake"your sensei will pick you up bye"

All the teams left besides Team 7

"Ugh i'm bored" Naruto said "same" "same" "same" "same" "i'm going to prank your sensei with fuinjutsu i'm going to hide a paint can and when he opens the door it trigger

It worked "i hate you guys already meet me on the rooftop


	4. Survival Test Land of waves beggening

Naruto Sasuke and Kiba shushined to the top of the roof. While Ino and sakura had to walk there 2 minutes later….

"Ok hello I'm kakashi i want you guys to state your name your likes your dislikes and your dream/want"

"Umm you Blonde and red with whiskers" "which one" both naruto and sasuke said in unison "Wait ur an Uhchia your not twins" "No were twins we look the same i still have the same hair shape tho. I had a seal on me which made me look like an uchiha and they lied that i could get sharingan" "fine the one in black and orange wearing a red and black "

"My. Name is Naruto Uzumaki I like My friends Sasuke,Kiba,Shikamaru,Shino and pervy sage the 3 hokage Ramen And spicy food. and the ramen guy and his daughter and Ino-Chan and beans

I dislike cocky arrogant brats. People who betray their friends. And my dream is to be Hokage"

"Well you emo" sasuke ignored the name "I am Sasuke Uzumaki I like my friends My dumb brother the 3 hokage and pervy sage and Sweet food Dango i dislike what naruto dislikes i also hate fangirls. And people who are late. My dream is to be the strongest and protect everyone."

"Ok Blonde bimbo" "I'm the hottest and strongest Kunoichi Ino Yamanaka and my likes are sasuke uchiha maybe naruto uzumaki but he's still annoying " naruto blushed passing out "anyways i like flowers. Also i. Hate people who doubt me and others and bullies and rivals i want to be a master of flower ninjutsu something i tried to create"

"Ok Dog breath" "i am kiba inuzuka i like what Naruto and sasuke like i dislike brats.people who hurt people. My dream is to be hokage and be a clan head of my clan"

"Pink haired banshee" "i am sakura haruno i like heheheheh i dislike ino and naruto but i ship them tho my dreams are heheehe"

"Ok on my team i have a everything is awesome type of guy. And a Half Cocky and everything is awesome type guy and dog and two fangirls but one is determined at least well meet me tomorrow we have a survival test to see if you pass or. Not. No questions" he then shushined away

"Well guys this is going to be interesting see you idiots tomorrow said kiba naruto and sasuke. "Were having a sleepover with the boys Shikamaru And shino. Later"

"Hey guys"said shikamaru. "Hey"they all said

"So do you guys have a survival test. To right" "yeahhhh" "let's. Train a bit "ughh fine" they train a. bit "ok that was fun now time for the sleepover. Laughing and crying was heard in that house

Next Morning

All the boys were gone ready for there test Naruto and sasuke and kakashi . Then walked over to the place they brought a tent knowing kakashi was going to be late they also brought a heater and blankets and hot coco. The girls were cooled they saw the tent and begged the boys if they could. Come in they said yes

By the time Kakashi found Them naruto and ino were cuddled together same with sasuke and sakura and kiba by himself. Rip kiba rip

"WAKE UP IDIOTS IT'S TIME FOR THE SURVIVAL TEST" "ahhh ok i'm ready let's go"naruto said

"Ok the test is about getting the bells ok the test starts in" naruto already tried to punch. Him but kakashi caught his hand "i didn't say go" "1 2 3GO" the girls hid in the bushes. The boys were going to fight naruto then walked to the bush grabbed the ladies by their ears "ok this test is about teamwork we have to get the bells but work in usion"

.He explained the plan "so me and sasuke distract him with a fire jutsu kiba does his attack with akamaru than u guys steal the bells got that ok ok"

"Kakashi sensei this is going to be over before you know it " "shure Ninjutsu first step"

" SHADOW CLONE JUTSU "250 clones for naruto and sasuke appeared" Maxigun" they both screamed"FIREBALL JUTSU" kakashi avoided the fire only to see kiba attack him with akamaru than his brain froze

"Guys it's ino and kakashi sensei's body believe me" "wow ur smart ino chan" "here's the bells" naruto then grabbed kakashi hand and slammed him on the floor "were not dumb tie him up" "wow you guys are smarter than i thought" "And thanks for the bells we know this test is for team work." "well you pass" "YEAHHHHH" "we start tomorrow" kakashi then got out the ropes

"Guys we need to get this enemy" naruto said "he is strong he almost beat akamaru" "we got this" ino said naruto rushed grabbed the beast and gave it to the owner "that was hard now repeat this for 35 times. "Old man this is boring at least a c rank like cmon" sakura then tried to punch naruto but naruto grabbed sakura hand and threw her Ninjaaaaa

"O shot sorry sakura" "naruto b-b-b-baka owwww"

"Fine" the hokage said "c rank escort tazuna"

"Tazu who?"


	5. Middle of land of waves

Hello Gent and Ladies This is chapter 5 of Naruto The red flash of death and more fight scenes i know kakashi vs team 7 was. Not that good but c'mon i wanted to go straight thru land of wave but i can not wait till the chunin exams now that is where the fun's at

I'm kinda leaning towards lee vs neji and Gaara vs Naruto maybe just maybe not sure

Well let's Go

"Tazu who" team 7 said. "Me" said a man with licker walking in the room "That's

The man you will be delivering to the land of waves to protect him from criminals

"Now this is going to be freaking fun hell yeah " sasuke and kiba said " These kids are going to protect me they look dumb especially the one in orange and black one and the red and black robes " naruto took out his sword and ran toward him but kakashi caught him"stop naruto"

"Okay kids we leave in 3 days go get some rest i'm going to stay here and talk to the 3 hokage for a minute tazuna go with them or wait outside please" naruto asked ino to come to his house she said no of course but he said sasuke will be there she the accepted and kiba sasuke and naruto and ino shushined away leaving sakura wanting to come with sasuke(kiba and the boys have a sleep over again)

3 days later

"Ok kids im early because it's almost a . . Mission so let's go

As they were walking for 1 hour sasuke and naruto noticed a puddle but it had not rained for awhile they continued to walk but still looking back

The puddle then changed they then saw the demon brothers before any could do anything ino ran and kicked one of the demon brothers in the gut then proceed to punch them. Across the face knocking them out then screamed "WATER DRAGON JUTSU" making the other brother bleed

Naruto trained ino she was now Sasuke level in the original series she knew the fireball jutsu earth wall jutsu air bullet jutsu and water dragon jutsu and water prison almost low chunin level

While sakura was high academy level. And crapping her pants at. Ino strength

"Come on i wanted to beat him"kiba whined

"Wow ino congrats" "you guys ummm participation awards" "Ino your the strongest here" "wann test that theory" naruto then chased ino

"And Tazuna why did the demon brothers attack us"kakashi asked "w-well (he explains everything like he did in cannon"

"Well you have to pay us when we get to your. Village" "fine"

"Suddenly a Kunai Was thrown near Tazuna

"HAHAHA hello weaklings I'm going to get that bug builder of your hands" "Who are you"sakura screamed in the most annoying voice ever

" he is Zabuza the 7 swordsmen of the mist"

Naruto replied

"Ahhh somebody smart" zabuza said

"So you gonna strike"said kakashi "of course but first HIDDEN MIST JUTSU" the entire place was now covered in mist Zabuza than ran to kill. Tazuna but Kakashi caught his hand and threw him on the hard ground

He then revealed the sharingan sasuke was surprised kakashi not an uchiha

Sasuke wished he could freeze time he was not strong enough yet to fo that that's the second stage of the maxigun"

Which you get in a life or death situation.

Kakashi then said "i see your movements and future kakashi then swepped zabuza leg and jumed on top of him and was hitting him left and right zabuza ki ked kakashi stomped on him and punched him but kakashi blocked and punched zabuza but zabuza doged and screamed "WATER PRISON JUTSU" trapping kakashi"kakashi screames run leave me " No" they all said naruto,sasuke,ino,kiba,

Threw a kunau at zabuza zabuza lauged"oo im so scared" suddenly the kunai multiplied

Zabuza let go of Kakashi but the kunai hit he fell.

Kakashi then said "i see your future this is ur death " then senbons a.k.a needles hit zabuza vital points it was a nin hunter(same thing that happrns in cannon happens)

Suddenly kakashi the. Fell "KAKASHI SENSEI" everyone screamed in fear naruto then walked to sense his pulse "he's breathing" "phew good"said Ino "sakura" naruto said "what "said sakura "what was the point of you becoming a ninka allnyou want is sasuke hoe about you actully train and stop beong a dumb fangirl you stupid pathtic girl i understand if ur not strong but atleast try you are the weak and pathetic and it's sad. Even ino trained with us sure i said sasuke would be there but she was atleast determined to train and what about you think about what i said"

Tazuna House

Tazuna oppened the door saying "tsunami inari im home "Hello dad"said tsunami.

"Were's Inari" "you know what he's doing and i see you brung some guest " eveeyone waved besides sakura she was depressed after Naruto rant on her

I'll show you your rooms" they entered there was 2 twin beds and 2 tiny mattresses. "Ok so me and sasuke sleeep on tge twin bed's you and sakura sleep on the mattress kakashi sleeeps on the other one"

They all slept recharging there brain and bodies kakashi then woke up but still barely able to walk He then woke everyone up

Naruto was still sleeping "Ino woke naruto up with a punch

"AHHHH IM AWAKE I SWEAR" "oo hi kakashi sensei your awake"said sasuke waking up

"Ok first thing im going to teach you is tree walking" "all of us know that besides sakura and water walking to" "oh well im going to teach you 1 jutsh for each element here's the scroll to learn it and sakura. Im going to show you how to so it"

"Ok let"s do this"kiba said confidently.

"Wait me and naruto are going to do something real quick"said sasuke "oh well ok"

Replied Ino and Kiba

Naruto and Sasuke sat down medatating suddenly they both fell.

Insids naruto and sasuke mind

"Hey hey long time no see you two""hey kurama"both naruto and sasuke said

"So you guys want to try and upgrade to 3 tails" "yeah I want to get super strong"Ok first im going to teach you Vermillion Rasengan Its were you have a normarl rasengan but this time you can finally do it with one hand and it makes the rasengan purple and it's much stronger"

"Cool so when we uss the rasengan it's much stronger" "so it's like a smaller bjuu bomb

"Kind of ok go into 1 tail form" "RAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!" they screamed they were now in 1 tailed form "ok now do a rasengan and if you do it again you won't have to be in 1 tailed mode" "RASENGAN" they both said charging it up a normarl rasengan came then it slowly became purple

"VERMILLION RASENGAN" "see only 5 minutes congrats well go now"(5 minutes in there is 5 seconds out there) "Now fox death go in base. And fill any part of your body with 9 tails chakra and punch or kick or fill up your entire body with it without transforming well leave now bye"

Outside World

"Ok let's head back" "hey guys sorry we took so long." sasuke said "it took like 10 seconds anyways lets learn the jutsu"ino said


	6. Love is in the Air

Btw kakashi told them zabuza is alive not sure if i said that in the 4 or 5 chapter

"Let's learn new jutsu" "how about we split in two" said kiba sakura then walked "guys i learned tree walking and water walking since i have good chakra control "

"Teams i will go with sasuke-kun" sakura then dragged sasuke even tho sakura thought naruto was hot to she wanted sasuke most girls were sasuke fans. Or Naruto fans Ino was in between even tho she did not act like it

"Ok well me and ino chan byeeeee"

"Come on" kiba said "i will train you personally" kakashi said "THANK YOU HAHAHAHAHA"

Naruto And Ino

"Let's learn these jutsu" said Naruto. Naruto opens the scroll

Lightning jutsu:Chidori(don't expect you to learn this)

Water Jutsu:Raging Waves

Earth Jutsu;Quick sand skill

Air jutsu:Gale wolf

Fire jutsu:Giant flame bomb

"Ooo these are B rank or c this should be good" said Ino Excitedly.

"Ok like every elemental jutsu we try to. Turn our chakra into that element and release"

First Chidori Let's take the chakra. And send it. To our hand and release"

"CHODORI" they both said suddenly a scream of 1000 birds was heard and Lightning appeared from their hands

Ino was tired Naruto was A okay Naruto then thought. :Kuruma Please give her some chakra that is equal to mine: "Fine I will" :thanks:

"Wow i Have so much chakra now. awesome i could slam this jutsu a lot now" "Ino l-l-let me tell you something" ( He explains the uzumaki and the 9 tails) "w-w-wow naruto" "I know im a dem-" "you are not forget that we're still friends" "thanks ino chan" "also thanks for the chakra from your 9 tailed friend" "ha NOW LET'S LEARN THESE JUTSU"

Naruto and Ino mastered all these jutsu and were now going to see Sakura and Sasuke

As they were walking. They heard noises. And saw Sakura and Sasuke kissing and moaning

"HEY" said Naruto and Ino. "Ooo sorry umm are you guys ready with the jutsu" "Sasuke-Kun. W-w-why" ino said crying. "Sorry sakura is just better than you I realize now anyways what do you guys want"

Ino ran crying "SASUKE WHAT THE HELL THAT WAS A TERRIBLE MOVE WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT AND IT'S NOT EVEN ABOUT THE FACT I LIKE HER YOU JUST DID THAT TO A FRIEND HELL A COMRADE WHY. FORGET YOU in going to go get her honestly sasuke you dropped to a low"

Naruto ran to Ino and said. "Hey why did you run" "you know why!" "im sorry but forget sasuke. Other people like you like me…..

And what naruto said i agree with that honestly never do that to anyone trust me


	7. End of the waves begining of the exams

1 "What about me……." "N-n-Naruto….I-i love y-you" Naruto smiled "me to it isn't some childhood crush i really love you" they then kissed(i am a master in this stuff)

They then walked back "Naruto don't you ever talk to me like that again" "or else what"

"I will beat you senseless" "yeah right.." sasuke than ran towards naruto. And punched him naruto then got up and ran towards him kicking him and a uppercut

They then started fighting. Like how you and your brother fight when you guys are serious about the fight

Naruto took his sword about to end sasuke. The girls screamed "STOP YOU IDIOTS" they stopped "so sasuke we cool" "yeah let me and Ino help you with Chidori and the other jutsu

They all practice "hey sasuke i told Ino. Our secret" "WHY" "I trust her she is my mate and you know what happens i give her some kyuubi chakra so she has more chakra and she can use as much nine tails forms i unlock so i taught her kyuubi death" "well i'm going to do the same to Sakura"

Sakura and Ino were stronger but Ino was 3X stronger

They spent the day learning the jutsu and physically training they were really tired but they were training in the fox style

They walked back to the house for dinner

Tazuna House

"Hey guys sorry were late we were training really hard "

They sit down and eat food Inari then said "there is no point HE IS GOING TO KILL YOU NO MATTER HOW HARD YOU TRAIN I SUFFERED FROM HIS PAIN GATO AND ZABUZA " "SHUT UP KID OO YOU SUFFERED AS A KID I WAS KICKED OUT THE FLIPPING ORPHANAGE AND LIVED ON THE STREET UNTIL I HAD TO FIND A OLD DIRTY HOUSE AND MY BROTHER HAD TO SEE DEATH WHEN HE WAS 6 SO SHUT UP ABOUT YOU QUOTE ON QUOTE SAD LIFE AT LEAST YOU HAVE PEOPLE WHO LOVE YOU… Thanks for the food tomorrow we fight zabuza and that fake hunter nin"

Next Day

Naruto was snoring. Fast asleep

"Should we wake him up" said sasuke "Nah he could be a secret weapon"

Zzzzzz naruto was fast asleep ge suddenly shot up awake ready to fight "LEMME AT HIM I'LL GIVE THE OLD ONE TWO DATTEBAYO"

Naruto put his black and orange suit on and his red and black robes his equipment and ran out the house

The Bridge

"Hello Kakashi and the others wait where's the dumb blonde one i wanted Haku to fight him"

"Well you got me" sasuke said smirking he then blitz to haku and punched her on the floor (btw fem haku) He then rushed down on the floor and punched her. Zabuza was not paying attention to the fight kakashi

Then ran and punched him "your fight is with me" Kakashi and Zabuza were trading hits evenly

Sasuke and haku were at it "WATER STYLE RAGING WAVES" Haku was drowning she then got out of the waves and said "ICE MIRRORS" and sasuke tried getting out but he could not so kiba,Ino,Sakura rushed to help but they fell in and were now trapped haku was blitzing them

Sasuke got one hit. On haku slamming him on the floor

Naruto then rushed in and slammed haku on the ground "You guys need my help" he smirked and proceed to decimate hakh he then screamed."AIR STYLE GALE WOLF" haku was getting cut left and right.

Naruto and sasuke both said "Plasma Rasengan" a combination of chidori and rasengan both hitting him he was on the floor bleeding out but got back up and he send multiple hard ice senbon and all the senbon were piercing thru their skin they all fell kjba was knocked out and the the other 4 slowly got up And were in 1 tail corm and punched haku so hard he was on the floor blood was spreading

Zabuza And Kakashi

Kakashi uppercut. Zabuza and jumped over him in the air and screamed. "AIR STYLE AIR BULLETS" Zabuza then got off the ground and kicked kakashi on the side. Almost. Breaking his ribs

"SECRET NINJA ART HIDDEN MIST JUTSU" he then ran to kakashi punched him in the face and kicked him in the stomach and took his sword and was going to finish him but naruto ran in TWO TAILS FORM and blocked his hit and screamed out of rage "FIRE STYLE FIREBALL JUTSU" Zabuza jumped over the jutsu

Kakashi then bit his thumb and did hand signs and said. "SUMMONING JUTSU" Dogs came and bit zabuza and kakashi then said"CHIDORI" haku jumped in front of Zabuza and took the hit

Suddenly Gato came and laughed at the both of them "oh look your friend is DEAD" he then disrespected haku body zabuza did not care but naruto talked sense into him "haku cared about sacrificed her life how dare you "

He then cried about haku zabuza was going to kill all the thugs and gato but everyone was going to help. This time "we get the thugs you get gato" said kakashi

Team 7 was destroying the thugs and zabuza ran and killed gato

Naruto then ran. And took medicine and healed haku "she is going to be ok" "hey zabuza come to the leaf" "Eh ok maybe i can train you with that sword" naruto smiled

Let's go home "bye guys" naruto said "were naming this the great naruto bridge"

Hidden Leaf Village

"Ok zabuza i'm going to take you and haku to become apart of the leaf and you kids go train for the chunin exams"

"THE CHUNIN EXAMS"

"Yup well bye" "guys let's train hard for this"

They go in the woods and train for hours physically "hey umm ino sakura come to our house for a simple sleepover" "SURE!" they both say they walk into the house to see pervy sage "

"HEY PERVY SAGE LONG TIME NO SEE" "ha hey kids wanted to surprise ya i heard you beat zabuza momochi" "yup and we brought our mates" "you made mates and gave her the kyuubi chakra"

"Yeah" "well okay" "and can you train us for the chunin exams"Sasuke asked "hmmm fine" "thanks pervy sage" "your welcome let me meet your mates"

"Hello ladies" they were stunned "WERE GETTING TRAINED BY JIRAIYA OF THE SANNIN"

"Haha yup" said Naruto

"Ok i'm going to teach you to control the nine tails and if you make it to the finals sage mode and help you learn the nine tails and beat him to vet the chakra mode whatever its called"

"It's called kcm and sage mode right you promised "

"And sage mode"

Yess chapter 7 naruto and sasuke is going to learn sage mode and kcm be is going to destroy everyone in the chunin exams


End file.
